


Fantasy vs. Reality

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fellatio, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: One must weigh all of the factors when trying to translate a favorite fantasy into reality. Sometimes you get lucky and it all works out perfectly!





	Fantasy vs. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> If you're familiar with my writing I do tag unsafe sex simply because this is all fantasy and in my fantasy world STIs do not exist. In real life, they do. ALWAYS protect yourself and your partners.
> 
> As always, your thoughts and feedback are most welcome.
> 
> Happy reading!!

Is the risk of screwing up a favorite fantasy worth the possible payout if it all goes right? A sliver of doubt worms into my brain and I do my best to squash it. It took too long to put this in play to let being silly screw it up now. 

There's a knock. "Which one is it?" I wonder. I open the door and there she stands. Mmmm...I did do a good job picking her to be a part of this. Jet black hair brushes her pale shoulders and her immediate smile is reflected in her sparkling blue eyes. We met online through a band account, got started talking and totally hit it off....on every subject and ultimately that led to today. I welcome her in and as we look at each other we suddenly burst into giggles and agree that it's all a little surreal. Thank goodness it's not awkward because that never translates to sexy. The laughter dies down and we make small talk about our nerves and expectations of the day as we wait for our missing third to arrive. Should've been here by now but I'm really not shocked by the tardiness. I no sooner have the thought when the door opens and in you walk. You look both of us girls over, smile and say, "So is everybody ready?" I look at her, she looks at me, we both look at you then we lean into each other. For how we are about to spend our day it's a very delicate kiss. All soft lips, breathy sighs, drifting even closer to one another. You step over and gently move our hair, tucking it back so you have a better view. We turn, pulling you into a three way hug.

I love the contrast between the two of you...the softness of her curves.....the lean plains of your body. The firm press of your lips on mine, the confident press of your tongue filling my mouth as she trails silky lips to my neck. I gasp harshly as you join her at my neck, teasing first then firmer because you know how much this fucks me up. I shake loose, pull away, trying to form a coherent thought. We are all wearing way too many clothes is all I can come up with. We both begin to undress you. I pull your shirt over your head as she makes quick work of your pants. Your belt is gone, button popped & zipper open. I lose my top and press my bare breasts to your naked back...running my hands down your sides, across your hips and grip your cock as she pulls your pants and underwear free of your legs. We head to the bedroom losing the rest of our clothes along the way. We climb into bed with you in the middle.

She leans over to kiss you and there's nothing sweet or soft about it. The view takes my breath away....a mix of lips, tongues, teeth and heat that has desire coursing through my viens. I watch you cup her breast and tease her hard nipple. As she gasps, you drop your head and pull the pale pink bud into your mouth. I lean over and mimic your actions at the other side. Her fingers thread through my hair as she holds me close. I look at you and see she's watching as your mouth pulls harder, taking more. I release her breast to slide down and run my wet tongue across your balls before taking each of them into my mouth, a tight grip on your hard cock. Your hips arch seeking to keep my touch. The bed shifts and I find I have company. She gives me a wicked grin, a quick hard kiss and whispers, "Let's do this!"

We glance up to find you watching, we lower our heads and together we run our tongues along your hard cock. We are kissing, lapping, swirling, up, down, around....savoring the taste and feel of you and each other. Our hands wander along your body where ever we can reach...stroking down your firm thighs and calves, back up to cup and roll your balls. The sound of, "If you don't stop you're going to make me cum and I'm not ready yet." has us both pulling away....we aren't ready to be done yet either.

You move from the middle, extending your hand to her. She takes it and you lead her to lie where you were only moments before. She lies there confidently nude, secure in the knowledge that we both want her. You're at her breasts, making her gasp and squirm. I tentatively run my hand across her creamy thigh, becoming bolder as her legs fall open at my touch and slide my fingers along her pussy, finding that she's already so wet. I part her lips and slip my fingers along her skin looking for her clit. I startle when you touch my hand, head snapping up as you catch my eye and lean in to kiss me. It's fast, hard and makes my head spin. Both of us are touching her, I tease and stroke her clit as you slip first one finger then another inside her. She gasps, pressing and arching into our touches. You kiss me again as our hands never stop moving. Your mouth slips to my ear, your warm breath sends shivers through me. Then I shiver for a totally different reason as you whisper, "You know what I want you to do, right?" You kiss me again before slipping your hand away from her and sliding the fingers you just had inside her into my mouth. I hold your gaze as I take them and swirl my tongue around them. I know exactly what you want as I slide lower and move between her spread legs, nudging them farther apart as I lean in and gently run my tongue along where you are holding her pussy open. 

After the first couple strokes I feel more confident and try to do what I like done to me. I experiment with teasing her clit while making my tongue stiff, then pull her tighter against my mouth while licking into her pussy over and over again. Your breathing is ragged as you watch me eat her out. I feel a tug as you keep my hair back, giving you a clearer view. 

I pull away, rising up to kiss you. I bite your bottom lip making you growl and roughly take control back. She lies there waiting, watching. As my hands skim down to rest first on your hips then on your ass, pulling you flush against me I say, "Donny.....Donny, I really need to see you fuck her. Want to watch you fill her sweet pussy with your pretty cock." You both moan and I trade places with you. I stroke your cock and guide you inside her. She softly exclaims as you slide balls deep into her. I shift to the side so I have a better view.

What a glorious view it is. Wave after wave of desire hits me as I watch the beautiful play of muscles through your shoulders, back, hips and thighs. The view I never get is simply breathtaking...the flex, push & pull as you don't hold back, drilling into her over and over, pushing her closer to climax as her hands scramble to hold onto your now sweat slick body. Watching the two of you is driving me mad with desire. I'm torn at where to look. I need to cum. I know it won't take much but I don't want to miss seeing the two of you climax. I slip my hand between my legs and press my fingers against my clit. The pressure feels incredible and I know it won't take much as I start to tremble. I stroke my clit while shifting to focus on the two of you again and just in time....she's gripping the sheets, head thrown back and shouts out as she begins to cum. Fuck! You no longer hold anything back...you're relentlessly pumping into her with a single purpose. 

I'm so close but I want to see you cum first. I say, "Come on, Donny. I wanna see you cum. Please, baby...want you to fill that pretty pussy...wanna lick your cum out of her. I know you'd taste so good together." With muscles straining beautifully and your jaw clenched tight, you press as deep as you can go and do just that....cumming inside and filling her pussy with your cum. I'm only seconds behind as watching you cum triggers my own climax. There's no sound other than all of us panting for a few minutes when she says, "I believe you mentioned licking cum out of me?" We all chuckle. I move my hand to feel how wet you've made her. She quirks an eyebrow at me, looks where my hand is between her legs and says, "Well?" Oh, yeah....I definitely made the right choice with inviting her to play......


End file.
